The Hero of Thebes
by Cathook
Summary: When SG-1 goes off world so Daniel Jackson can investigate some interesting ruins there are surprises waiting around every corner. Can Daniel make it back to Earth? And what is the secret of PZX-760?
1. The Hero of Thebes - Chapter 1

**Time line: **This story is set in the first season of _Stargate SG-1_, between _Tin __M__an _and _There But For The Grace Of God_.

**Summary: **When SG-1 goes off world so Daniel Jackson can investigate some interesting ruins there are surprises waiting around every corner. Can Daniel make it back to Earth? And what is the secret of PZX-760?.

**Spoilers: **Only a couple of teeny tiny ones – for _Fire And Water._

**A/N: **There's some Greek text in this story. I do not know Greek so I've used Google Translate and other sites to help me get it as close to correct as possible. If I still got it wrong, I apologize. If you know Greek – please do correct me and I will make alterations.  
I have spell-checked and proofread, but as always some flaws may have eluded me. Notify me and I will fix them.

Finally**, reviews **are always welcome.:) This is my first fanfiction story, so be kind and constructive. I humbly hope that I am able to do _Stargate SG-1 _justice. Enjoy!

* * *

**The Hero of Thebes – Chapter 1**

Daniel Jackson ran, weaving through the underbrush and ducking under low branches. His injuries and inferior build had the enemy at an advantage, but he had a small head start and he intended to use it. Choosing a route at an angle to the main road he hoped to cut past its winding turns and reach the Stargate before the Jaffa could catch up with him. His smaller stature would also make it easier for him to get through the thick forest that filled the valley between the fortress and the 'gate.

* * *

The mission to PZX-760 had gone south fast and without warning. SG-1 had gated into a small clearing edged by a dense forest at dawn local time. There was not a cloud in the sky and the air was already warm, even though the sun had barely crept over the horizon.

The only way out of the clearing was a dirt road that appeared much traveled, indicating use of the Stargate by the locals. The pre-mission scouting by the UAV had shown only one site of interest: the ruins of a small village over-towered by a crumbling fortress. The whole area seemed abandoned, immediately raising question-marks concerning the road. There was no apparent sign of Goa'uld presence though so general Hammond had authorized SG-1 to investigate, much due to Dr. Jackson's interest in the ruins.

The dirt road was in no way a direct path to the fortress, but the team made the journey in just under three hours. The MALP had shown that the days on this planet were just slightly longer than on Earth so their early start would ensure that Daniel had plenty of time to look around the ruins. Unfortunately he wouldn't need that time though. Daniel knew immediately that there wouldn't be much to find in the village. The village had been in the style of ancient Greece but he couldn't gather much more from the crumbled heaps of rock.

"This place wasn't left in a hurry," he told Jack O'Neill's only moderately interested back. "The people who lived here moved out, and tore the place down before they left. I want to take a look at the fortress as well, but I suspect the same goes for that. They seem contemporary so it only makes sense that it was torn down too."

Jack let him talk, even though he didn't really care beyond 'there isn't anything here'. He'd learned over the past year that the man he lovingly called 'his geek' needed to talk as he thought. So he grunted his agreement, ordered Carter and Teal'c to wait for them and accompanied his friend up to the towering building.

The fortress turned out to be an even bigger bust than the village. It showed some Goa'uld influences but it seemed to have been torn down with even more vehemence than the village and all the entrances were blocked by huge piles of rubble.

"Come on Daniel, the place is nothing but a pile of rocks anyway," Jack called as the archaeologist walked along the crumbled walls a second time. The disappointment was evident on the young man's face.

"Okay, Jack. Sorry I dragged us out here for nothing."

Jack gave him a pat on the shoulder as he radioed their teammates.

"Carter, Teal'c, we're coming back down. Get ready to head out. This place is a bust."

And so they set out on the three hour hike back to the Stargate, Daniel mumbling all the way. He couldn't quite shake the feeling that there was something wrong about this place. It wasn't until they were almost at the 'gate that he realized what it was that was bugging him.

"Jack," he called out to his team leader walking point. "How come there's a much traveled road to a place where no one lives?"

The answer came not from Jack, but from the 'gate-clearing opening up in front of them as dozens of hot staff blasts whizzed through the air, sending the team diving for cover. Daniel could hear Jack barking orders.

"Get to the 'gate! Carter dial home."

He rose from the bush he had been hiding behind to run for the safety of the blue puddle leading home. Sam was taking up position at the 'gate while Jack and Teal'c laid down fire while razing to join her. Daniel took two steps, then something impacted hard with his face right above his left eye. The last thing he heard before he passed out was Sam's voice shouting his name.

Daniel woke from a vicious kick to his midsection, but barely had time to catch his breath before a slap landed across his face and knocked his glassed crooked. Instinctively he put his hands up to cover his head but instead left his ribs unprotected from another kick. The cowering method wasn't going to cut it, he realized, but he could still use the fact that it had been his first response.

He curled into a ball, seemingly seeking to protect himself from the hailing of blows and kicks. As a kick impacted with his right side he let himself roll over to his knees. In a momentary pause of the assault he extended his legs and shot up into the air, flinging his arms out to contact with the Jaffa bending over him. The chock more than the blow itself knocked the enemy down and Daniel was off in an all out sprint before he touched the ground.

As he ran Daniel tried to orientate himself, quickly recognizing the houses of the ruined village around him. His memory led him to the dirt road, but the Jaffa were close behind. His sudden break for freedom had caught them off-guard, but now they were gaining on him. Then he heard the tell-tale sound of a staff weapon opening. Knowing he was an easy target out on the open road he threw himself into the dense forest just as several staff blast whizzed through the space he had occupied a moment ago. Scrambling to his feet he felt the sting of a burn on his leg, but there was no time to stop.

* * *

Sweat was pouring down Daniel's brow now. It had been a while since he'd heard any sound of the pursuit. Perhaps he could allow himself a rest. He sank to the ground, letting out a sigh of relief as his bruised ribs got a small respite from moving.

Like Jack had taught him, he used the time while resting to take stock of his injuries, assessing his situation. Carefully he stretched out his legs, first the left one and then the right, wincing from the stab of pain as the motion pulled in the skin on the latter that had been seared by the staff blast. _That __was__ a close one. A few inches to the left and __I__ wouldn't have gotten away. __T__here__'s no__ running on one leg. _A snort of laughter escaped him at the thought that sounded so much like Jack. _I'm spending so much time with him I'm starting to sound like him._

Moving on to the injury that was really worrying him Daniel lifted his sweat-soaked t-shirt and ran his fingers over the ribs on his right side, increasingly applying the pressure. He had to bite his tongue to not cry out from pain as he felt the broken rib give way under his fingers. _Crap_! Now all he could do was hope and pray the rib hadn't punctured anything.

Finally he ran his hands over his face and arms. He knew a real shiner was forming over his left eye from the blow that had taken him down at the 'gate, and he could feel the sting of a split in his lip. His arms were covered in bruises. 'Defensive injuries' he knew Janet would call them when he eventually found himself back in her infirmary. He almost laughed at the longing he suddenly felt for the room he normally couldn't wait to get out of. _I must really be __desperate to go __home __if I __miss the infirmary_.

Having concluded his examination he let his eyes fall shut. _Just one moment, then I have to move again_. Before he knew it he was falling down the well of blessed darkness into sleep. He jerked himself awake, willing his mind back from the precipice. He could not allow himself to lose himself to the darkness just yet.

The Jaffa couldn't be far behind him, and they had surely dispatched a group to guard the Stargate. Getting there before them would be his only chance to escape the planet. If he didn't make it he would have to hide and wait for Jack and the others to come back and rescue him. _If they even got away in the first place_. No, he wouldn't allow himself to think like that. They had to have gotten out. After all they were the warriors and soldiers, more accustomed to fighting their way out, and they had already had the 'gate open. He was the scholar, the weak one, and as such he had fallen behind and gotten caught.

Jack would be proud of him though, he had escaped almost at once and he might still make it off this planet all on his own. If he could just get himself into gear again. Spurred by the thought of his friend, and the prospect of making him proud, Daniel dragged himself to his feet and started walking. This time he took more care to not leave any tracks, bending the branches carefully not to snap them. If the Jaffa were still on his tail he would do his best to make sure they didn't have a clear trail to follow.

As he pushed forward, ignoring the pain in his side and leg, the forest stayed silent – almost eerily so. The sounds of pursuit he expected to hear any moment didn't come. Before he joined the Stargate program he might have thought that meant he had actually lost them, but his experiences over the last year had cemented the fact of Daniel's uncommonly bad luck. If the Jaffa weren't coming after him it only meant they were elsewhere, making plans that would probably throw a wrench in his own.

Well, there was nothing he could do about it. He still had to try, and the closer he was to the 'gate when his friends came for him, the easier it would be for them to rescue him.

As he got nearer to the clearing where the 'gate was situated he walked slower, trying to keep low despite his ribs screaming in protest. When he saw a glimpse of the open space through the trees he stopped for a moment. Taking a deep breath he got prepared to rush for the Stargate, silently running the now familiar symbols for dialing home through his mind.

Luckily the Jaffa hadn't perceived the GDO as a weapon and thus left it attached to his wrist. It had even survived the beating that had left Daniel with a ton of bruises, a black eye and broken ribs. The handgun they had taken, they understood what that was, and the radio must have been crushed by one of the kicks cause there was nothing left of it but splinters of plastic and electronics.

The numbers of the iris-code followed the DHD symbols in their march through his head. He was ready. Carefully he inched his way to the tree line. The underbrush was thinner here, almost as if it had been cleared to make a stealthy approach more difficult. Jack had taught Daniel well though. Hiding behind the last tree he peered into the clearing, and his heart sank at what he saw.

A dozen Jaffa were spread out in the clearing, effectively guarding the 'gate itself, the DHD and the opening where the dirt road leading to the fortress began. _They must have had an __al'k__esh. Perhaps that's why they didn't pursue me through the forest despite it being a shortcut to the __S__targate. __They knew they would get here before me anyway. Crap!_

The Jaffa didn't seem to be giving much attention to the forest around the clearing, but that was a small consolation. Even if he would have the element of surprise on his side there was no chance Daniel could manage to dial home, punch in the code in the GDO and leap through the 'gate before he was caught – or worse – killed.

Well, as Jack would have said: 'on to plan b' – hiding. Daniel crept back into the deeper underbrush and headed uphill, hoping there would be somewhere he could hole up while he waited for Jack and the rescue he was sure would come. He'd have to put his faith in Jack's unshakable motto: "Leave no man behind." He knew his friends would come for him. _I__f they __can_. There he went again. _Don't go there Daniel. They'll be here, I just need to hang on_.


	2. The Hero of Thebes - Chapter 2

**The Hero of Thebes –**** Chapter ****2**

The hill was quickly getting steeper, and as Daniel glanced behind he caught a glimpse of the Stargate through the top of the trees behind him. The forest was getting more sparse too as the ground was steadily growing more rocky.

Soon he came out of the trees all together and down below he could clearly make out the clearing, the Stargate and the Jaffa guarding it. _T__his is good. __Finally a little luck.__ If I can just find somewhere to hide I'll be able to see when __the rescue team__ gate in and make my way down to meet them. To bad my radio__'s__ broke__n, but as long as I can see the gate I'll be __just as ready. _

A few steps further ahead the hill got even steeper until a vertical cliff face rose before him. Daniel started walking along the cliff wall, investigating even the smallest crevice to find one large enough to house him. He didn't have to search long – the cliff was literally littered with caves. The first few were to small but the forth one opened up beyond the narrow entrance to a tunnel where he could stand quite comfortably.

A couple of white lines on the wall caught Daniel's eye, and stepping aside to allow more light in he stretched out his hand to trace the markings. They were even and straight, leading further into the cave.

"Man made", he whispered to himself, his curiosity now fully captured. With his fingers on the lines he stepped carefully over rocks and debris on the floor as he walked through the tunnel. To his surprise it didn't get darker further in. As what little light the entrance allowed in disappeared behind him, a different light filled the tunnel.

With amazement he realized its source was the white lines he'd been following. They were glowing with a bright bluish florescent light. _I wonder what kind of source the locals would have to make florescent paint_. Even more intrigued he hurried his steps, almost tripping over a larger object lying in the middle of the tunnel.

As he looked down he let out a gasp of surprise when he realized what he had tripped over was no rock, but in fact a large cracked urn. He sank to his knees, so fully in his element that he hardly noticed his broken ribs jabbing with pain, and searched the markings on the urn for anything that could help him figure out the origin of the people who had made it.

The urn was shaped as an amphora, pointy at the bottom with – originally – two large handles. One was broken now. The body of the urn was covered with a large Greek motif in black and brilliant orange, depicting some sort of hero fighting a large snake.

Looking closer still and carefully brushing away the dust Daniel recognized the unmistakable features of a Goa'uld symbiote: the large pointy fins around the head so clearly designed to burrow through the neck of a host.

The thought sent an icy cold shiver down Daniel's spine, but he shook it off by studying the design on the urn again. The Goa'uld was depicted as a menacing monster, but it was clear that the much smaller human figure was the one winning the fight. _Is __this a sign __that __the Goa'uld __were__ once overthrown on this planet? And if so, what happened to the people who overthrew them? How come there __are __now __Jaffa on __the planet again? _

With small gasps of pain Daniel got back on his feet and continued to follow the florescent lines. He hadn't gone far before the tunnel suddenly opened up to a vast cavern, lit by elaborate florescent designs covering the walls and the roof high up above.

The designs were similar to those on the urn he'd found in the tunnel, clearly Greek in influence and all depicting fights between Goa'uld symbiotes and a hero figure, and the hero winning. The anthropologist part of Daniel had a close race with the part that had begun to live to defeat the Goa'uld, in which could feel most joy at his discovery.

Eagerly Daniel began searching the cavern for artifacts that would tell him more about the people who had left this extraordinary place for him to find, and what may have happened to them. The roof and wall paintings were his best clue he realized, not much else was intact.

The floor of the cavern had once been divided into sections by free standing walls but most of them had crumbled under the weight of time. Just like in the village there was nothing but the ruins left of the people who had lived here. _I__t__must be __hundreds of years since this place was abandoned._

Further in the designs on the walls depicted more everyday scenes and as an expert archaeologist Daniel soon had quite a good grasp of how these people had lived.

Like so many others across the Milky Way they had been brought to this planet by a Goa'uld posing as a god, this one apparently claiming to be the Greek god of wine, Dionysus. Dionysus had made his worshipers build him a fortress and in its shadow they had lived their lives, struggling to feed their god's crazy and unending feasts.

It was clear that whoever had drawn the story on the wall had been well aware of the Goa'uld's deception, and Daniel drew the conclusion that the pictures must have been drawn after the Goa'uld had been overthrown. _P__erhaps the people moved __in __here to hide._

The uprising itself was depicted on another section of the wall, showing that it had been led by the same hero-like figure Daniel had seen on the urn and the roof. It seemed this hero had descended from the stars in a ball of light to reveal the Goa'uld's true nature and help the people overthrow their unjust masters.

The rebellion appeared to have worked, according to a huge image depicting the villages feasting as they tore down their god's opulent abode, so Daniel could find nothing indicating why the people had chosen to retreat into the cavern. _If they overthrew Dionysus, why __would __they move under ground?_

A sudden but familiar sound broke through Daniels pondering of the mystery: the staccato of gunfire. His heart warmed at the sound that before the Stargate program would have filled him with dread. _I knew __J__ack would come._ Then he remembered, the rescue team wouldn't know where to look for him, and he had no way to contact them. They might - _no, __would_- think he was still held captive in the fortress. He had to get to them before they stormed the place only to find he wasn't there.

Daniel moved as fast as he could, trying to run back through the tunnel, but back from his dream-world of ancient human dwellings he was once again reminded that he was seriously injured. The broken rib hurt even more than before. He should have wrapped it, he knew he'd get it from Janet about running around with an unwrapped broken rib, but there wasn't really much he could do about it. He'd lost his pack in the fight at the Stargate, before he got separated from the rest of his team, so he didn't actually have anything to wrap it with. _At__ least I'm not showing any signs of internal bleeding yet,_ he thought with an ironic half smile.

He only stopped for a moment at the narrow exit to make sure there was no one outside. _It__'s no good if I __get recaptured so __they __actually have to break __me __out of the fortress. _The coast was clear, so he headed outside, noting that dusk was falling. Barely a sliver of the planet's sun was visible over the horizon, covering the valley in shadows from trees and hills.

Daniel could hear the sounds of battle clearer out here, drifting up from the distant clearing where the Stargate stood. In the increasing darkness it was hard to see how many men the SGC had sent but it looked to be at least two teams, and they seemed to already have taken control of the 'gate. _I__f I know Jack right, he will break off with Sam and __T__eal'c as soon as the 'gate's secure __and head for the fortress __to save me._

There was no time to lose, he had to get down there. With one last longing look towards the mysterious cave he headed down the steep hill.

The climb was more difficult than he remembered from going up, or perhaps his injuries combined with his frantic escape and the fact that it had been almost a full day since last he ate was finally starting to get to him. It wasn't long before he was soaked in sweat again. His ragged panting sent stabs of pain through his chest with every breath. His vision was graying too, making him stumble on tree roots that blurred into the ground. He wanted to stop, wanted so badly to stop and just lie down, but he had to keep going. _It's not like it's the first time I've been injured and had to go on. I'm __not about to let Jack down __this time either__. _

Finally, after what seemed like hours he approached the 'gate-clearing. Taking deep painful breaths he blinked hard to try and clear his vision. He had to be careful since he had no idea how the fight had gone after he lost sight of the Stargate as he got deeper into the forest. As he stopped to creep slowly through the underbrush at the tree line he realized that the gunfire had stopped. That could either be a very good sign, or a very bad one.

Carefully he peeked into the clearing and almost let out a cry of relief. There were no Jaffa at the 'gate, if one didn't count the dead – and Daniel really did not at this point. The clearing was held by men dressed in the sweetly familiar uniforms of SGC. Without hesitation Daniel stood up and walked out of the trees.

He must have startled the young marine corporal standing a few yards away, because he spun around and fired before Daniel had a chance to yell "Stop". The word turned into a stunned "S..ugh" as the bullet tore into his shoulder and felled him to the ground. A second later the corporal was at his side, the horror of his mistake evident on his face.

"Oh my god, Dr, Jackson, I'm so sorry. I thought you were a Jaffa."

As he spoke the others guarding the 'gate drew closer, gathering around them.

Daniel smiled. The pain now burning in his shoulder was just one more pebble on the mound of injuries he had sustained that day, and all of them could still not erase the joy of finally being among friends.

"I'm alright..." he searched for the mans name, "...Marks. Just glad you didn't aim better. Gimme a hand up?"

Corporal Marks hesitated.

"Ehm, maybe you shouldn't get up just yet. Let me put a..."

"No I have to. I'm guessing the rest of my team went to the fortress to get me out?"

At that moment an older man, who Daniel recognized as major Lewis, approached them, and bent down to his side. A firm hand on Daniel's uninjured shoulder gently hindered his attempts to get up.

"Stay down, son. We should have a look at that shoulder before you go anywhere."

"But, Jack, Sam and Teal'c could be walking into a hell of a fight to get me out of somewhere I'm not. I have to stop them and tell them I'm fine."

Daniel was getting desperate now. Couldn't these damned marines, his thoughts sounded like Jack again, couldn't they see how important it was to let the rest of SG-1 know he was here. He tried to get up again, but the pain erupting in his shoulder and side sent him back down before major Lewis' hand could. His vision was graying out again, getting blurrier by the second. Lewis was speaking to him, but he couldn't quite make out the words. Something about radios – and there was the name O'Neill. Then everything went black.


	3. The Hero of Thebes - Chapter 3

**The Hero of Thebes –**** Chapter ****3**

Two taps on the radio told Jack O'Neill that someone at the Stargate wanted to talk to him. They had agreed on radio silence so this must be important. Jack took a quick look around. They weren't even close to the fortress yet, but as the darkness had quickly descended on the valley the Jaffa had fallen back. Good, that meant no enemies were nearby. He keyed the radio.

"This is SG-1 niner, go ahead."

"SG-1 niner, this is SG-8 niner. We've got good news for you. We found something you've been looking for."

"You got Jackson?" The mix of chock and relief made Jack forget about keeping the conversation in code. He could almost hear the major smile at the affection his slip up betrayed.

At the moment it didn't really matter, he knew for a fact he wasn't the only one whom the annoying archaeologist had grown on over the last year. It hadn't exactly been difficult to get volunteers to go on this rescue mission. The teams on stand down had practically fought over the opportunity. Daniel had a special place in the hearts of almost every man and woman at the SGC, as proven by the reactions when that Nem-guy made them all think he was dead. Jack still cringed at the implanted memory in his mind.

Lewis managed to keep to protocol as he responded:

"Affirmative. Lost puppy recovered."

"Roger that. Heading back. SG-1 niner out." Jack allowed himself a satisfied smile before he keyed the radio again, this time addressing the rest of his team.

"We're heading back guys. The puppy turned up."

"Roger that, sir."

"Acknowledged, O'Neill."

Carter's and Teal'c's responses were short and professional, but the relief was as evident in their voices as it had been in his own.

The retreat along the winding dirt road was uneventful and soon they were at the 'gate. The night had fallen properly now and Jack radioed ahead as they entered the clearing to avoid friendly fire.

"SG-1 returning. Where's my puppy?"

"Over here, colonel," was the response, shouted from the far side of the 'gate. As he got closer Jack could make out someone leaning over a body on the ground, evidently tending to wounds.

The sight stabbed him right in the heart. He would never let on, but ever since he brought the young geek back from Abydos Jack had made it his mission to keep him safe. Daniel had had more than his share of hurt in his life and he didn't need more. However, as always, he wasn't doing his job very well. Daniel had been captured and apparently injured, again. Jack schooled his features as he approached the marine corporal tending to his friend.

"How's he doing?"

"Got a broken rib, sir, plenty of bruises and a grace on the leg from staff weapon's fire."

The corporal's tone was full of – guilt? - and he was avoiding Jacks eyes. _What's he hiding? _Then Jack saw the bandage on Daniels left shoulder.

"And that?" he asked, pointing at it.

An embarrassed cough escaped the corporal.

"Ehm, sir... a bullet wound, sir."

"A bullet...? A BULLET WOUND? And who exactly put that there?" Jack flung out his hands, encompassing every soldier in the clearing in his question. The corporal seemed to shrink away from his fiery glare.

"Sir... I did, sir. It was an accident, sir."

Jack was about to explode again, but a weak voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Jack... what are you yelling about? I'm trying to be unconscious here."

Before Jack could answer major Lewis broke into the conversation.

"Corporal Marks, is he stable?"

"Yes, sir."

Lewis turned to Jack.

"Then we're ready to move out, colonel. Dr Fraiser insisted we bring him home as soon as possible."

Jack nodded.

"Right. Let's move out. Carter, dial it up."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Daniel was barely awake as they carried him through the blue puddle. _Good thing the __recalculations made the ride smoother,_ he thought as he passed out the other end of the wormhole a fraction of a second later. He caught a glimpse of the high gray walls of the gate-room, vaguely reminding him of something important, before his view was blocked by the friendly but stern face of one doctor Janet Fraiser.

"What have you gone and done this time, young man?"

Daniel's only response was somewhere between a smile and a wince before he closed his eyes and let himself drift away.

* * *

Daniel woke to the muted florescent light of nighttime in the infirmary. The florescent lights tugged at something he should remember, but here and now was winning the tug-a-war. He was sore all over, but he already felt stronger.

_Must be due to this thing,_ he thought a he discovered the IV feeding something into his system. Probably some kind of nutrition. That was what Janet usually gave him after some accident or fight off world landed him here. He let out a snort of laughter at the thought. His visits to the infirmary was becoming way to frequent if he could use the word 'usually' in connection to the place.

There was a slight movement to the side of the bed and Daniel glanced over to find Jack exactly where he'd known he would be. _By my side. When exactly did I start trusting that?_ _Or that he wouldn't leave me behind? When did I start trusting him with my life?_

Now that he thought about it, it was all a little strange. He had always been on his own, and managed fine that way. Never expecting anyone to take care of him. Foster care had taught him to take care of himself. But here he was, trusting Jack with his life, calling him friend and knowing he would be there no matter what. When had that happened? A bewildered smile crept up on his face. It didn't matter.

"Jack..." His voice was weak, weaker than he had expected, but the man next to him responded immediately, jerking awake and almost falling off the chair.

"Daniel?" The suppressed worry was evident in his friends voice, and it warmed Daniels heart even as the colonel switched over to their usual banter. "So you decided to finally wake up, huh? Or are you just teasing before you take another snooze-vacation?"

"I'm awake. And I'm feeling quite fine actually, thank you for asking."

"I'll be the judge of that," a third voice cut in to the conversation. "I heard you talking," Janet explained, "you should have called and let me know he was awake, colonel."

"I was going to, doc." Jack defended himself with all the grace of a three year old caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Daniel rolled his eyes and focused on the petite doctor, who was now checking the readout on his heart monitor.

"Your blood pressure is up to normal again and the rhythm looks good too. How are you feeling, Dr Jackson?"

"Fine." The answer came out quick, automatic. Janet wasn't fooled.

"You have a broken rib, that only by sheer luck didn't give you internal injuries as you apparently traipsed around in a thick forest for a day, a nasty burn on your right leg, and a bullet wound almost clear through your left shoulder. Not to mention a black eye, a split lip and defensive wounds all over your arms. For a linguist you have a remarkably incorrect grasp on the meaning of the word fine."

There it was. _Was this really what I was longing for back on __P__ZX-760?_ Daniel could feel the heat on his face and he didn't need to turn his head to know Jack was grinning from ear to ear. As long as it wasn't him in the bed, the man surely enjoyed watching the 'Napoleonic power-monger' work.

"Okay," Daniel sighed, "I feel a little weak, but there's not much pain."

"That, my dear, is because you are pumped full of good ol' pain killers."

"And if you can't keep your smart-aleck comments to yourself I will have to ask you to leave until I have concluded my examination. Maybe I won't let you come back at all."

Janet's quick reprimand reminded Jack exactly who was in charge in the infirmary, regardless of military rank. He quickly closed his mouth and took a demonstrative step away, silently declaring that he could butt out as long as it meant that he could stay. Janet nodded her agreement and turned back to Daniel.

"Regardless of his phrasing, the colonel is right. The reason you feel no pain is because I have you on a rather high dose of pain killers. You will heal though as long as there is no complications. All you need is plenty of rest, so I'm going to keep you here for at least the remainder of the week."

Daniel let out a low moan. _I can__'__t believe I actually missed this place. _Janet just smiled. "If you feel up for eating something, I'll take that IV out and get you some food."

The low rumble of his stomach at the mention of food almost made Daniel's response superfluous.

"Yeah, food would be nice."

As the Janet removed the IV line and went to fetch Daniel some food, Jack moved closer again, resuming his place in the chair at his side. In that strange way that he had just become aware of Daniel knew he had not left that seat since they brought him home, and that Sam and Teal'c couldn't be far away.

"How long was I out?" he asked, beating around the bush.

"Almost thirty-six hours." The response was low and for once lacked Jacks trademark comedic tone.

"So I guess you're pretty sick of that chair?" He tried to make the comment sound casual, but he had to know, even if he was afraid the answer wouldn't be the one he hoped.

"A little stiff. You know, the knee doesn't really like sitting still. But you know, we took shifts. Carter and Teal'c sat with you too. Let me take a walk to soften it up now and then." The humor was back in Jack's voice, but his smile was a little crooked. Daniel knew it meant he had as most taken a quick stroll through the hallway outside the infirmary.

"Thanks, Jack."

"For what?" The colonel was back to his dumb military guy act, so Daniel just ignored him and drifted off.

A touch on his arm brought him back from his drug-fueled daze and he looked up into Janet's face again.

"I brought you some food, Dr Jackson. I'll let you sleep after but you should really try to eat something. Your body hasn't had anything substantial for almost three days now. You need the nutrition to heal."

Daniel nodded and tried to sit up. Pain lanced through his entire upper body and he had to accept help from both his doctor and his friend to get upright enough to not choke on his food. His left arm was unmovable due to the bullet wound in his shoulder and his right hand felt weak and uncoordinated. Finally Jack had to help him with the eating as well. _Okay, so maybe I do need that week in the infirmary._

Daniel slept on and off for the rest of the day. Each time he woke to found his friend and CO at his side. Sometimes Sam and Teal'c were there too, like he'd known they'd be. In snippets he got the story of their side of the events on PZX-760.

Just as Daniel had thought a Jaffa had taken him out with a swing of his staff weapon, resulting in the black eye adorning his left eye. Sam had called out for him but there was nothing the team could do at the time. Reluctantly they had escaped through the Stargate to return with reinforcements. SG-8 had backed them up for the S&R and with a few well placed flash-bang grenades they had taken control of the 'gate-clearing. As soon as they had the 'gate SG-1 had moved out, pushing the Jaffa back towards the fortress.

"They fell back when darkness fell though," Jack commented. "But before we could get to the fortress Lewis radioed that you had turned up."


	4. The Hero of Thebes - Chapter 4

**The Hero of Thebes –**** Chapter ****4**

On the third day Janet took him off the pain killers, telling him to call if the pain got to much. Daniel didn't call. As restful and carefree the drug-haze was he didn't really like how fuzzy it made his brain. Ever since he got back from PZX-760 he'd had the feeling there was something he should remember, something regarding high roofs and florescent light. As his mind cleared it came to him and later that evening, when he was telling his team of his escape, he made sure to make an important point to Jack.

"We have to go back to PZX-760."

Jack almost choked on the coffee he was drinking.

"Crazy geek say what?"

"Not crazy! I found something that I think we need to investigate."

"And what is that exactly that warrants the risk to anyone who goes to that planet?"

"I'm not sure."

"Really?"

"Yes, that is the whole point. There are so many contradictions on that planet. I can't figure it out. A much traveled road that seemingly leads to nowhere, a village and a fortress torn down but no sign of where the people went. And finally the cavern I found when I was hiding."

"What of this cavern, DanielJackson?"

At least he had captured his Jaffa friend's interest. Or maybe he was being nice.

"It had paintings all over it, on the walls and ceiling. In florescent paint."

That caught Sam's attention.

"Florescent paint?" she asked sitting forward in her chair.

"Yes, florescent paint. But the motives were amazing too. The were a history of the planet, the usual: Goa'uld poses as god, brings humans from earth and enslave them."

"So, what?" Daniel still hadn't manage to catch Jack's interest.

"Then they went on to tell how the people overthrew the Goa'uld, with the help of a hero that came from the stars."

That did it. Now Jack was intrigued too.

"Someone came to help them defeat the Goa'uld? And you think you might be able to figure out who that was? A potential ally?"

"Yes, Jack. Finally." The last word was little more than an exasperated sigh as Daniel sank back towards his pillows.

"But," Trust Jack to have just one more question, even if it was the same one he'd been wondering about. "If they kicked the Goa'uld out, where are they now? And why'd they tear down their own village?"

"I don't know, Jack. I didn't get that far. You came to rescue me." Daniel said with a smile.

"Well I'm very sorry. We'll wait a little longer next time."

"Who says there's gonna be a next time?"

"With your track record? There'll be a next time."

Daniel sighed. Jack was probably right. There would be a next time.

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Wait longer next time. In fact you could have hurried up."

"Nothing's good, huh?" The colonel threw his hands up in a mock gesture of defeat.

* * *

Day six Daniel was done with the infirmary. Sure, he was still in pain and could do little more than rest but the place was driving him insane. Time and time again he found himself wondering how this could have been the place he missed on PZX-760. He begged Janet to let him go until she finally did, probably mostly to get rid of his nagging.

She only agreed to do so however on the condition of releasing him into the care of colonel O'Neill, with strict instructions of regular meals and plenty of rest, and absolutely no work for another week. He quickly realized Jack was going to take his assignment seriously. As soon as Daniel stepped out of the infirmary he turned to head for his office, but was stopped by Jack's hand on his shoulder.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"I just need to..."

"Aht! Frasier said _no_ work, just rest. We're going home, buddy."

"But Jack..."

"Daniel..."

As Sam walked around a corner in the corridor she caught the end of her teammates' argument, just as it deteriorated into repeating of each-other's names. It still amazed her how the two men could have a complete conversation – well, argument – using only names.

"Jack..." _There must be tons of backlog translations to do. I can bring some home with me._

"Daniel..." _No work. Rest._

"Jack..." _But translating is restful to me._

"Daniel!" _I said NO!_

Daniel knew he had lost, but he wasn't the kind to give up. He tried one last time.

"Jack?..." _Please..._

Jack just shook his head and steered the unwilling archaeologist towards the elevators, almost bumping into Sam.

"Whoa...didn't see you there Carter."

"Sorry, sir. How are you doing Daniel?"

"I'm fine, Sam. Jack was just about to take me home."

"Good." She flashed him one of her sunshine smiles and patted his good shoulder before she walked on to whatever technical project she had waiting in her office.

"Jack?..." _If I could just get some things from my office._

"Daniel!" _NO!_

Jack grabbed Daniels arm and gently but resolutely pulled him into the elevator, pushing the button to go up to the surface. They got into Jack's truck and headed out of the mountain. Daniel had thought Jack was going to take him home to his apartment, and he was already looking forward to settling down in his sofa with a few pieces of Goa'uld text he had at home, but as they drove on he realized Jack was taking the wrong route.

"Jack?" _Where are we going?_

"I figured we'd go to my place. After all Frasier told me to look after you."

Daniel sighed and gave up, leaning his head against the cool glass of the car window. He must have fallen asleep because what seemed just like a moment later he was gently shook awake. The truck was parked in Jack's driveway and Jack was leaning over to the passenger side with his hand on Daniel's arm.

"Hey, Danny-boy? Time to go inside. I'll make up the sofa for me and you can take the bed."

"No, Jack, I can take the sofa."

"Daniel..." _Just shut up, okay._

Daniel let Jack help him out of the car and lead him into the house. As he sank down on the bed, resigning himself to letting Jack help him take off his shoes and pants, he was actually quite grateful to be looked after. He was already drifting away to sleep when Jack tucked him in with a nice warm blanket.


	5. The Hero of Thebes - Chapter 5

**The Hero of Thebes –**** Chapter ****5**

"Welcome back Dr Jackson."

The words were repeated by almost everyone Daniel met on his way down through Cheyenne Mountain, and finally by general Hammond as he stepped into the briefing room. He'd only been gone a week but by the greetings he got it sounded as if he'd just returned from the dead, again.

Sam gave him a bright and welcoming smile and Teal'c, stoic as ever, acknowledged him with a slight inclination of his head. Jack, who had been the one driving him in, entered the room right behind him, taking his usual seat on the left side of the briefing room table. Teal'c sat next to to Jack and across from him was Sam, leaving the chair on her left for Daniel.

The general took his seat at the head of the table, but before he could start the briefing Daniel had to ask:

"Sir, is this about PZX-760? I'm not sure if you know but I've been telling Jack that we need to go back there and investigate what happened to the people of that planet."

"Son..."

Daniel didn't seem to hear the general trying to cut in.

"I know I've been recuperating, but I really feel that we shouldn't delay any further. "

"Son..."

"There could be clues on that planet that could lead us to a valuable ally in the fight against the Goa'uld."

"Dr. Jackson..."

"Not to mention that the descendants of those people may be somewhere else on PZX-760, possibly in need of our help defending themselves against those..."

"Daniel!" It was Jack who finally managed to halt his tirade.

"What?"

"Calm down and let the general talk."

Daniel finally took in Hammond's expression of mildly entertained irritation, and he seemed to deflate in his chair as the redness crept up his cheeks.

"Sorry, sir," he mumbled, diverting his gaze into the table.

"It's alright son. Your team-members have all approached me about your concerns about PZX-760."

"Really?"

Daniel's head shot up to stare at his team. Sam was looking right at him with a confirming smile.

"Of course we did," she said.

Teal'c gave him another inclination of his head.

"Indeed, DanielJackson."

"What? You thought we didn't care?" Jack's question was drawling with sarcasm.

"Ehm, I..."

"Well, this is something: Dr Jackson speechless. I should keep things from you more often."

Daniel truly didn't know what to say, so he simply turned his gaze back down to the table.

"As I said doctor, your team has told me about what you found on PZX-760, and we have sent another UAV to the planet to assess the threat level. It seems that there is only a small contingent of Jaffa stationed inside the fortress. They appear to be using an al'kesh to get in and out. Therefore I have authorized a mission to return and look into these cave drawings you found on your first short visit. SG-3 will be accompanying you to provide backup."

Daniel's head had slowly risen again while the general spoke so that he was looking him in the eyes as he finished of:

"So if you, and Dr. Frasier, think you are up for it you can head out at 1600 hours."

"Of course I'm ready. I'll go get my things packed at once, sir."

"Aht!' Once again Jack was the one to stop him. "Infirmary first. Frasier has the final say-so. You can pack if she gives her okay for you going on the mission."

Daniel sighed but let Jack lead him towards the infirmary.

* * *

Twenty minutes later he was sitting on a bed in the good doctor's domain. Janet wasn't exactly happy to send him off world yet, but she reluctantly gave him permission.

"Your ribs and shoulder haven't healed completely so I want you to take it slow. Keep away from any action and return home immediately if you are experiencing any difficulties from the injuries. And, colonel O'Neill, make sure he has his regular meals and continued rest during the mission. I want him nowhere near any fighting, you hear me?" Daniel sighed at the implication that he couldn't look after himself.

"Yes, ma'am.' Jack answered, completely deadpan, and even gave her a salute. Daniel huffed out another sigh but didn't argue. At least he was going.

"Can I go pack now?"

"Yes Dr Jackson." Janet flashed him a smile he couldn't help but reciprocate, and he walked out of the infirmary with Jack in tow.

* * *

At exactly 1600 hours Earth time, the kawhoosh of the Stargate on PZX-760 erupted like a horizontal splash of water, before settling back into the shimmering event-horizon of the open wormhole. Jack O'Neill came through first with Samantha Carter just a step behind, both taking up defensive stances at either side of the 'gate. A moment later SG-3 followed and proceeded to secure the 'gate-clearing. Daniel, flanked by Teal'c were the last ones to pass through before the wormhole disengaged.

"Area secure!" colonel Makepeace reported from where the road began, making everyone visibly relax.

Daniel purposefully walked over to Jack.

"You know, that wasn't necessary."

"What?" Jack was playing innocent.

"Having Teal'c hold me back until you could secure the gate-area."

"Frasier said to keep you out of any fighting."

"I know but..."

"You get to play in ruins though," the colonel continued before he could finish his protest, "What do you say we go find that cavern of yours, huh?"

Daniel shook his head and dropped it.

"Okay."

He pointed out the approximate point where he'd come out of the forest to Jack and SG-1 began the trek uphill, leaving SG-3 to guard the Stargate.

The day was warm, just like the first time they were here, and soon they were all sweating from the exertion. The moisture running down Daniel's legs was irritating the burned skin, but he'd be damned if he'd complain about it.

As the hill got steeper his other injuries made their presence felt. He tried to hide the pain but jack must have been watching him because as soon as he let his face contort with a grimace the colonel ordered a halt. A glance at his face told Daniel that arguing would be moot, so he just accepted the proffered canteen of water and slumped down on a rock.

After catching his breath Daniel looked around. They were almost at the tree line and between the last tree trunks he could see the cliff face he knew to hold a mystery just waiting to be solved. The sight gave him new strength and he all but leaped up from his rocky seat and set off towards their goal, leaving the rest of his team scrambling to keep up.

In a few long strides Teal'c was at his side though and the look on Jack's face as he came to join them by the rocky wall told Daniel, that even if he wasn't pleased that was good enough.  
It took a while longer to find the hidden tunnel this time. The team had come out of the forest at a different place than Daniel had when he was alone and there were many crevices that resembled the one they were looking for. Finally Sam was the one who found the right one.

"I think I got something here Daniel!"

Daniel rushed to her side and stepped into the opening, immediately recognizing the white lines adorning the tunnel wall.

"Yes," he said with a smile, "this is it. Jack! We found it."

The colonel was with them within a second, pulling out his flashlight and taking point. Sam and Daniel followed him, with Teal'c bringing up the rear. The light from the flashlights made it easier to walk on the debris-littered floor of the tunnel, so it wasn't until they reached the cavern that Daniel told his teammates to turn them off.

"You'll see. It's amazing," he ensured them.

As the florescent paintings appeared and lit up the darkness of the cave his words were confirmed by a gasp from Sam, a low whistle from Jack and a succinct "Indeed" from Teal'c.

Daniel smiled and hurried off to delve back into the history of the planet. He easily found the place where he'd left off, with images of the people celebrating their successful rebellion. Just like he remembered though, that was where the story ended. There were no pictures to tell what happened next.

Puzzled he walked along the wall. There were more pictures all around of the hero defeating the Goa'uld, alternating between its true form and being depicted as Dionysus. On one of the images there was something scribbled over the heads of the combatants.

Διόνυσος - Πενθεύς

"Dionysus versus Pentheus," he whispered to himself.

"I found the name of the hero that helped free these people!" he called to the others causing Jack to saunter over to him.

"Any directions as to where we can find this guy?"

"Not yet," Daniel admitted, "but I hope to find something in the ruins now that I have a flashlight to provide better lighting."

"Okay, knock yourself out. I'll go take a look outside and check in with Makepeace to see that everything is still calm."

Daniel snapped on his flashlight and let the beam sweep over the piles of rubble covering the cavern floor. _Where to start?_ As he followed the flashlight beam's path around the ruins he noticed an area at the back wall where the free standing walls seemed to be more intact. Encouraged by the sight he headed towards the back of the cavern.

The intact structure turned out to be three walls that together with the back wall of the cave formed an enclosed space. Daniel ducked in through the low doorway and found himself in a small room measuring no more than seven by seven feet. In the center of the room stood a pedestal topped by a display case made of glass. Inside the case lay a large leather bound book on a crimson pillow, both perfectly preserved. A bronze plaque affixed to the pedestal read:

Eδώ ψέματα η ιστορία της Θῆβαι  
Yμείς κακός – διάβαζε και να λάβει σοβαρά υπόψη  
Φίλος - διάβαζε και να λάβει το θάρρος

"Here lies the tale of Thebes.  
Ye wicked - read and take heed.  
Friend - read and take courage."

Daniel ran his fingers along the sealed edge of the display case. _It must be air tight._ On the front, right above the bronze plaque, was a row of glittering jewels. He tentatively slid his hand over them. There were ten small ones that looked like sapphires and two larger ones, a ruby and an emerald. _I wonder... _He put a little pressure on his finger as it lay on the green jewel and felt it sink into the glass.

With a hiss of air and a low rumbling of machinery the glass opened, swinging on hidden hinges at the back of the display case. Daniel stepped closer and reverently turned the pages of the book. There was no dust and the thick hand-pressed paper was as crisp as if it had been made just yesterday. The text was in ancient Greek, just like the sign on the pedestal, and Daniel whispered the translation to himself as he read.

"This is the tale of Thebes, recorded as a warning to the wicked and an encouragement to those who stand against them..."

The first part of the text was a repetition of what Daniel had already figured out from the florescent paintings so he skipped ahead a bit until he came to the part where Pentheus defeated Dionysus.

"And so Pentheus threw out the vile Dionysus and all his cohorts, and banned them from Thebes on penalty of death if they ever returned." _So Dionysus wasn't killed. "_The free people of Thebes rejoiced and tore down the place were the false god had resided.

"Pentheus had to leave them, but he feared that other false gods would descend upon Thebes to take Dionysus' place in his absence. Thus he told the people to tear down their village as well and make themselves a new abode in the mountains, where they would await his return." _Oh, so they did move here to hide. _

"Four hundred years did the people of Thebes reside in their cave dwelling. Then Pentheus returned to bring them to the place of their ancestors. And they all went: man, woman and child, and rejoiced." _The end._ Daniel smiled and keyed his radio.

"Jack, I got it."

"I'll be right there, Daniel."

When the colonel entered the tiny room with Sam and Teal'c in tow there wasn't much room left. Jack of course couldn't help but comment.

"Well, this is cozy."

"Yes, Jack." Daniel threw a pointed look at him. "Either way, this book tells the story of the people of this planet, which they called Thebes. Just like I already gathered from the paintings on the roof and walls of this cavern, they were brought here by a Goa'uld posing as the Greek god Dionysus and lived under his rule for a few hundred years. Then a hero named Pentheus arrived from the sky, descending in a ball of bright light. I have no idea whatsoever what kind of creature he may have been, except that according to this text he 'looked like a man but possessed superhuman powers'. It's possible that he was one of the Asgard who had taken on a Greek name to better suit the people of Thebes. There is a Pentheus in ancient Greek mythology who..."

"That's all good, but did they happen to dot down this Mr. Penthouse's address in that fancy shmancy book?" Jack cut him off in his usual 'you're talking to much'-manner, but Daniel hardly missed a beat.

"I was about to get to that. Pentheus left but later returned to take the people 'to the place of their ancestors'."

He left the quote hanging. Sam was the first to figure it out.

"Earth? He brought them back to earth?"

"Yes I believe so. As I said, there is a Pentheus in ancient Greek mythology who is said to have been the king of Thebes. He banned the worship of the god Dionysus shortly after taking the throne. This could be due to having rescued these people from a Goa'uld posing as that same god."

"So...Penthouse's forwarding address is Earth?" Jack sounded hopeful.

"Yes, Jack, _Pentheus _returned to Earth and took his place as king of Thebes in ancient Greece, but..."

"Oh no."

"...but if the myth of Pentheus is correct, Dionysus exacted revenge on him by turning his own family and subjects against him. Most likely he is dead, since the myth tells that they tore him limb from limb."

"So...PZX-760 is now officially and irrevocably a bust?"

The hope in Jack's voice was gone and Daniel couldn't help but feel a little guilty.

"I'm afraid so. Sorry for dragging you all this way, again."

"Asch," Jack shook of his disappointment. "We don't mind, Daniel. We'll find something on the next planet."

Suddenly Jack's radio crackled to life and colonel Makepeace's voice sounded in the cavern.

"SG-1 niner, this is SG-3 niner. We have a situation at the 'gate."

"SG-1 niner here. What have you got?"

"Hostiles closing in, mainly on the ground but we did see the al'kesh fly by a moment ago."

"Is the 'gate secure?"

"We can hold it for now, but general Hammond said to pull out if things were getting hairy, and they are heading that way."

"Roger that. We're coming down. SG-1 niner out."

Jack turned back to his team.

"Alright people, you heard him. Time to go. Daniel, bring that book."

"Ehm... no Jack."

"And why not?"

"Well, it was left here as a warning to other Goa'uld and an encouragement for those who fight them. It says so right here on this bronze plaque."

"Fine. Leave it then. Let's move out."

Jack headed out through the cavern, once again taking point, closely followed by Carter. Daniel hurried to push the red jewel in the display case, hoping that he'd guessed correctly again regarding how to operate the mechanism. With another hiss of air the glass smoothly slid back into place and sealed the book back into the display case's preserving care. Teal'c was waiting for him to watch the team's backs.

Daniel heard the sounds of battle as they stepped out into the open and started down the hill. _I'm glad they're all here with me this time_. None of the team-members saw the five Jaffa silently stepping up behind them – until it was to late. Teal'c spun around at the sound of the first staff weapon activating but he only managed to take out one of the enemies before the other four fired. Jack and Sam dove for cover almost as fast as Teal'c, but hampered by his previous injuries Daniel was once again to slow. The searing plasma blast hit him square in the chest, setting every nerve ending in his upper body alight with white hot pain. This time the last thing he heard was Jack's voice.

"NO! Daniel! You sons of..."


	6. The Hero of Thebes - Chapter 6

**The Hero of Thebes –**** Chapter ****6**

The Jaffa came at them from nowhere. Well, actually they must have been hiding behind some of the big boulders strewn about between the cliff wall and the tree line, but when it came to a surprise attack from behind there really wasn't much difference. Teal'c was the first to react. _Must be those Jaffa superhuman abilities_, Jack thought as he to dove to the side while bringing his weapon up. Like in slow-motion he saw Daniel react and turn to avoid the multiple staff blasts coming their way. The man was moving to slow. _No!_

"NO!" The word forced its way over his lips as the bolt of plasma hit and felled his friend to the ground, his chest a smoldering mess of burned fabric and blood. "Daniel! You sons of..." The end of the curse was drowned out by the sound of gunfire as he pressed the trigger and peppered the closest Jaffa with bullets.

Meanwhile, Teal'c had already taken out another of the enemies and Carter was just bringing down the fourth, leaving the last man to take the next salvo of Jack's rage.

Adrenaline fueled fear and anger was pounding in Jack's ears as he turned his gaze back to Daniel's still body.

"Carter..."

"On my way, sir."

She bent down beside the archaeologist – _geek, civilian, my responsibility __–_ and checked for a pulse. First on the wrist, then the neck. Jack knew it was bad when she had to check a second time, bending down to feel for a breath on her cheek.

"Is he...?" He couldn't finish the question.

"There's a pulse, sir, but it's very weak, and he's barely breathing."

_Damn it!_

"Makepeace!" There was no time for protocol now. "What's your status?"

"We're under fire, but holding the 'gate." Jack could hear the sounds of gunfire and staff blast punctuating the colonels response.

"We've got ourselves a situation here. Jackson's down, bad. Get the SGC on line and let them know to have a med team standing by. We're gonna try to bring him down, but stand by to assist."

"Roger that. SG-3 niner out."

"Carter?"

"He's still holding on, sir."

"DanielJackson is strong O'Neill." Teal'c proffered in assurance. His face was unemotional as always, but in his eyes was a softness that spoke to the care he had for his young teammate who once again lay wounded on an alien world.

Jack gave them a weak smile, then jumped right into the task at hand.

"Okay, let's make sure we get him back to Janet's loving care before he stops that. Carter, stay with him. Teal'c, you and I need to make a gurney."

They both grabbed their knives and headed into the forest. A few minutes later they returned with a couple of slender poles made from lopped saplings. Next they proceeded to take off their jackets and attached them to the poles to form the bed.

With the gurney completed they carefully lifted Daniel onto it while Carter kept a close eye on his vitals, and set off for the Stargate. From time to time the team stopped to have Carter check on Daniel and to radio the team at the 'gate for an update. Luckily colonel Makepeace's response was the same each time:

"We're holding the 'gate. SG-3 niner out."

An agonizing half an hour later SG-1 finally arrived at the 'gate-clearing. SG-3 already had the 'gate dialed up and held the Jaffa at bay as they sneaked out of the forest and through the puddle. A moment later both the teams were walking down the ramp in the gate-room.

Dr Frasier immediately took over the care of Daniel, placing him on a stretcher and rushing him off to surgery. The fact that she didn't take the time yell at Jack for getting the young geek hurt again only increased his worry for his friend's condition.

General Hammond approached the rest of SG-1 who were still standing on the ramp, looking almost as beat down as when they returned from P3X-866 with the news of Dr Jacksons death.

"What happened, colonel?"

"The Jaffa must have been watching us. They attacked SG-3 at the 'gate to draw us out of the cavern and then hit us in the back as we were coming down the hill. Got Daniel before we could take them out."

"Alright, SG-1, we'll hold off on the debriefing until we have news on Dr. Jackson's condition. Go get yourselves cleaned up."

Jack did as he was told and went to the dressing room, but only stayed in the shower long enough to rinse of the worst of the dust from PZX-760. _Thebes. _The word flitted through his mind on Daniel's voice. After throwing on a set of clean BDUs he headed straight for the infirmary where he was soon joined by Carter and Teal'c. _I can't believe we're doing this for the second time in only two weeks. _

* * *

It was almost nine hours later when Dr. Frasier finally stepped out of the operating room, and even Jack's inpatient pacing had turned into exhausted sitting. None of the three healthy members of SG-1 had left their vigil outside the infirmary, not even when the general came up to urge them to get something to eat and some rest. Hammond understood though, and simply ordered some food to be brought up from the commissary.

Sam and Teal'c had submitted themselves to a short post-mission medical check-up, after all it was procedure, but Jack had just waved off the nurses with a muttered:

"Later, later."

They all shot to their feet when Dr. Frasier pushed open the door, every inch of her short body looking as tired as they all felt. Jacks inquiry about Daniel's condition died on his lips as he took in her dog-tired facial expression. He was afraid the answer would be one he couldn't take.

For a moment no one said a word – or breathed for that matter. Then Dr Frasier re-lit the hope in their hearts with a small smile.

"He's stable now. He was very weak and we almost lost him a few times on the table, but he got through it. The next twenty-four hours will be critical, but it's looking good."

* * *

_Oh crap_, Daniel thought as he woke up to the florescent lights in the infirmary.

"Not again."

"You sure got that right."

Jack's voice came from the left side of the bed and Daniel couldn't help but smile. With more effort than he thought it should take, he turned his head to look at his CO, his friend. _I'm lucky to have him. _Then his eyes wandered to the chair next to Jack's. Sam was sleeping in an obviously uncomfortable position, her hair a mess from having skipped over styling it after her shower. Knowing he would be there, Daniel turned his gaze to his other side to find Teal'c. The Jaffa was sitting cross-legged on the neighboring bed, in the deep meditative state of Kelno'reem. _Lucky to have all of them._

He turned his face back to Jack, who was now regarding him with an unusually warm smile on his lips. The colonel reached out his hand and gently stroked Daniel's arm.

"Yup, we're all here."

Daniel simply smiled again. _Yeah, all four of us._

**The End**

* * *

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this story! Don't forget to **review. **With your input, the next one will be even better! :)


End file.
